OS et song fics bleachiens
by Neteria
Summary: Une série d'OS et de song fics sur Bleach. L'anniversaire de Byakuya, la saint Valentin, de grands événements, n'est il pas ? Puis, deux matinées tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme, enfin, avec Ginsan...
1. Ode à un ange de la mort

Ode à un ange de la mort (Bleach)

_Happy birthday to you, Bya-sama. Léger spoilers tome, heu, 15 ou 16 et tome 7 puisque le perso principal est Byakuya_.

* * *

Yoruichi approchait, à pas feutrés, elle maîtrisait assez la technique pour en profiter. Elle savait, sans avoir besoin de regarder que Kuchiki-kun était juste à côté, et, surtout, surtout, il ne devait pas remarquer sa présence. Elle passa, doucement, évita un rais de lumière et se glissa derrière lui. 

- Yoru-kun : Surprise !

Bien entendu, Bya-sama sursauta, elle était l'unique personne qu'il n'entende jamais approcher, c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait été désignée pour cette mission. Il se tourna vers elle, et croisa son regard, angélique. Il ne put retenir un soupir. Elle attrapa son bras :

- Yoru-kun : Tu ne vas pas t'enfermer par une aussi belle journée ! Allez, viens, nous sortons.

Il n'avait jamais pu résister à son aînée, et donc il l'a suivie. De toutes manières, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, s'il avait refusé, elle aurait insisté jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

- Bya-sama : Et où voulez-vous que nous allions ?

- Yoru : C'est une surprise.

Malgré une légère appréhension il la suivit. Elle n'hésita pas, elle, et l'entraîna à travers le jardin de la demeure Kuchiki, et entra dans une salle, de l'autre côté. Et là

- … : SURPRISE ! Joyeux anniversaire capitaine Kuchiki

Là, ses collègues et amis l'attendaient, Renji en tête, accompagné, comme souvent ces derniers temps par Ichigo et toute la fine équipe. Yoru l'abandonna à l'entrée, juste après l'avoir embrassé et souhaité un bon anniversaire, pour rejoindre… Kenpachi qui buvait un verre dans un coin avec Ikkaku.

Byakuya regarda un moment l'assemblée, se demandant qui avait eu l'idée d'inviter des personnes aussi différentes les unes des autres. Il y avait la plupart des capitaines et de leurs lieutenants, ainsi que quelques personnes de rang inférieur. Il comprit rapidement que son anniversaire était juste l'occasion pour ses collègues de boire tranquillement. Il soupira, encore, et décida que, lui aussi, avait le droit de boire.

Il commença à se diriger vers la table quand il sentit une main sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard pur de sa petite sœur. Depuis quelques temps il était plus proche d'elle. Elle déposa un paquet dans sa main et le regarda, rougissante. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait lui faire un cadeau. Il ouvrit le paquet, défaisant lentement le ruban puis le papier pour découvrir … urlhttp/img396.imageshack.us/img396/599/kuchikibyakuyaetrukia022ru.jpg un portrait d'eux deux, peint par un peintre de la région/url. Rukia rougissait encore plus depuis qu'il avait découvert son cadeau et il lui sourit, l'encourageant :

- Byakuya : Merci, c'est un merveilleux cadeau… Rukia-chan.

Le silence s'installa, rompu quelques instants plus tard, par Ichigo :

- Ichigo : Byakuya, un verre ?

S'ensuivit une dispute, entre eux, rapidement rejoints par Renji. Les deux derniers avaient déjà passablement bu. Byakuya ne put faire autrement, que de les accompagner, notamment parce que sinon, Yoru lui aurait aussi fait la guerre pour qu'il boive un peu et se déride. C'était un professeur exigeant et elle était pire que tout quand il s'agissait de faire un peu la fête.

Ceux qui imaginent qu'il allait se laisser aller à une cuite en sont pour leurs frais. Ho ! bien sûr, il boit plus que de raison, mais, cela se remarque à peine à un fait unique : un léger sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres. Mais, peut-être est-il dû au fait qu'il s'amuse vraiment ?

Finalement, la soirée fut extrêmement gaie, émaillée de quelques combats (c'est l'ennui quand la 11ème division est conviée à une fête) auxquels participa le capitaine Byakuya, qui vint facilement à bout d'Ikkaku et de Renji, les seuls à oser l'affronter, mais qui fut mis au tapis par Yoruichi, dont il avait malencontreusement renversé le verre !

Lorsque tout le monde fut couché, Byakuya fini par, enfin, se livrer à cette activité qu'il aimait depuis son enfance, ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Le cadeau de la onzième compagnie (Ken-chan : non mais ! et puis quoi encore, on allait pas faire un cadeau individuel à ce sale type !) : un assortiment d'armes, dont on pouvait se demander laquelle était la moins dangereuse. Unohana, sa vieille amie (Retsu : comment ça vieille ? Mwa : Je voulais simplement dire que vous étiez ami depuis votre enfance, Unohana-san), avait dû deviner, ayant décidé de lui offrir un assortiment de bandages et de potions de soin, ainsi qu'une potion miracle contre la gueule de bois (Bya : elle me connaît vraiment bien). Il y avait bien entendu les traditionnels livres et jeux divers, ainsi qu'un pull parmi ses présents. Renji lui avait offert un truc difficilement identifiable, peut-être un jeu ? Il n'en était pas certain. Un cadeau attira son attention : des chaussettes.

- Bya : ça, c'est un cadeau de Dumbledore, il veut me rappeler son anniversaire ! Enfin, on a toujours besoin de chaussettes.

Le capitaine de la sixième compagnie décida finalement d'aller se coucher, remerciant silencieusement son ancien professeur de l'organisation de cette fête surprise, il ne doutait pas que ce fut elle. Il emportait avec lui le sourire de Rukia quand il l'avait remerciée et, bien entendu, leur portrait, qu'il comptait accrocher sans plus tarder sur un des murs de sa chambre.

Il ne remarqua pas le sourire du chat noir, caché sous la table, qui fut ravie d'avoir réussi à offrir une jolie fête à son ancien élève, qui était certes charmant mais qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de dérider un peu.

_

* * *

C'était ma petite contribution à l'anniversaire de mon capitaine préféré. J'ai écrit ce texte rapidement, il n'est pas assez abouti à mon goût mais ça m'apprendra à ne pas marquer mon calendrier qu'un croix quand c'est l'anniv. d'un perso que j'adore_.


	2. Embrasse moi, idiot !

Embrasse-moi, idiot ! (Bleach) 

Bien, que dire. Que je suis folle ? Que j'aime les OOC ? Que j'ai abusé de _Bleach_ ou de Bisounours rouge ? Sans doute un peu tout ça. Disclaimer : persos à Tite Kubo. ça a l'air mais y a pas de spoils, j'ai inventé les couples.

OOC: out of character, si vous voulez un exemple, prenez ma fic HP en cours, avec Voldy en danseur étoile.

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour la 11ème compagnie et le moins qu'on pouvait dire était que Yachiru-sama était en grande, en très grande forme. Elle sautait sur tout le monde, ayant récemment entendu une chanson qui la mettait d'excellente humeur

Renji s'en rendit compte, à son corps défendant, quand elle s'accrocha à son cou et l'embrassa. Le pauvre, dire qu'il était juste venu rendre visite à ses anciens camarades… Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pensa à ce que Byakuya-sama dirait si quelque chose comme ça arrivant dans SA compagnie.

_Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un p'tit bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou_

Ken-chan était dans le même état, sans doute contaminé par sa lieutenant préférée. Mais, pas dans le même registre (nda : un coup comme ça, je m'en relèverais jamais). Il n'embrassait personne, ceux qu'il aimait, il les défiait à l'épée, ce qui donnait du travail supplémentaire à Retsu-san.

En ce mardi matin, ce fut Ikkaku qui en fit les frais. Son capitaine l'attaqua, sans aucun avertissement et ils se battirent, quelques instants, avant qu'il ne soit envoyé au tapis, comme de juste, Kenpachi n'était pas capitaine pour rien ! Yumichika, lui, souriait, heureux que le chef ne s'en prenne pas à lui.

Le seul élément qui permettait de lier l'attitude de Ya-chan et de Ken-chan, était qu'il fredonnait aussi :

_Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un gros bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou_

Bien sûr, un des capitaines appréciait plus que les autres cette chanson. Shunsui-san. Il profitait de l'ambiance générale pour, l'air de rien, draguer la plupart des jolies filles du la Soul Society. Mais, en vrai, il voulait surtout en profiter pour draguer une personne en particulier.

Nanao, n'allait pas se plaindre non plus. Elle pouvait après tout profiter d'un baiser sans trahir ses sentiments. Donc, elle râlait, mais juste pour la forme, et lui n'était pas aveugle. Il faisait juste semblant.

_Un le matin  
Juste pour se sentir bien  
Un bisou à onze heures  
Pour un peu de bonheur_

Dans un coin, loin des regards indiscrets, deux personnes profitaient aussi de cette saint Valentin, un peu particulière (nda : vous aviez deviné ?). Ils aimaient se retrouver, un peu, de temps en temps, sans rien en dire à personne, juste pour discuter, et parfois un peu plus.

Gin et Matsumoto étaient discrets, préférant échanger non quelques bisous mais un véritable baiser. Enfin, pas trop quand même, ils auraient pu s'attacher.

_Un à midi  
Ca fait plaisir aussi  
Et un le soir  
Ca évite les cauchemars_

Il se prit un coup de poing qui l'envoya valdinguer à quelques 600 mètres. Mais, il est vrai qu'une petite peluche comme Kon ça vole facilement et Rukia avait beaucoup de forces, surtout quand il essayait de se nicher entre ses seins !

Il en prit en second de Tatsuki, athlète accomplie. Il avait essayé, cette fois d'approcher Inoue. Elle avait un peu de mal avec le fait qu'Hime-kun ait un rendez-vous après les cours, il était hors de question que cet animal bizarre la touche.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de pleurer, encore, sur son sort et fredonner :

_Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un p'tit bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou_

Ishida était un peu perdu, d'ailleurs. Inoue avait un grand cœur et, aujourd'hui, elle voulait fêter le jour des amoureux sans choisir quelqu'un en particulier. Donc, elle parcourait les couloirs, embrassant ceux qu'elle appréciait, les faisant rougir et contaminant tout le monde, avec sa bonne humeur et son si doux sourire.

Il avait quand même réussi à l'inviter à manger une glace après les cours, ce qui lui avait demandé plus de courage que pour combattre Mayuri quelques semaines plus tôt. Il sourit en l'entendant chanter à tue-tête :

_Bisous, bisous, gentil Bisounours  
Un gros bisou  
Y'a rien de plus fou_

Ichigo était en train de rougir, pensant lui aussi à son rendez-vous après les cours. Rukia. Leur premier rendez-vous et Inoue qui courrait partout en chantant ce truc ridicule, ça l'aidait pas à se détendre. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Kon aussi le chantait. S'il tenait celui qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle circule !

Une image gênante s'imposa à son esprit : lui en train d'embrasser Rukia. Non ! Il ne devait pas y penser parce que… il était vraiment rouge, à croire qu'il avait de la fièvre.

_Un en Janvier  
Pour attendre l'été  
Un en Avril   
Pour un printemps facile_

Yoruichi et Kisuke eux, connaissaient cette chanson et se doutait qu'elle allait provoquer quelques remous. En réalité, n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner, c'était Kisuke qui avait fait diffuser cette chanson et il en était très, très fier.

Yoru, elle, était en train de rire, ce qui lui allait extrêmement bien. Elle adorait les plaisanteries de son ami d'enfance. Elles avaient toujours animées les réunions de capitaine autrefois et cela la rajeunissait d'au moins, voyons, d'au moins 100 ans !

La saint Valentin était une date qu'ils appréciaient, tous les deux.

Donc, une petite musique qui reste en tête, et qui nous amuse. Un brin de folie, une petite fleur bleue.

_Un en Juillet  
Pour danser et chanter  
Un à Noël   
Ca rend la vie plus belle_


	3. Un petit feu de toi

_Encore une song-fic triste, le sujet étant l'amour perdu de mon Bya-sama préféré. Attentions, spoilers tome 20 (épisodes 63-64). Tout à Tite Kubo, sauf la chanson de Goldman, Confidentiel. J'ai conscience que les contextes de la chanson et de l'histoire ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes, mais j'essaie quand même, puisque en lisant les paroles, j'ai eu l'impression de voir les sentiments de Bya. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît_

_J'ai du retard dans mes réponses aux reviews, donc je fais tout d'un coup_

_Nelja, d'abord, merci pour tes remarques, toujours judicieuses et, pour une fois, j'ai évité l'OOC (comme quoi tout arrive)_

_Tashiya, Arkel, Rinne, merci pour vos commentaires, j'aime les reviews_

_Hasuki77, grand merci à toi, j'avais oublié de publié depuis un long moment, tu m'as réveillée, bises._

Un petit feu de toi (Bleach) 

Une matinée brumeuse, froide et mouillée. Seul devant la tombe de son unique amour, Byakuya se souvient, douloureusement est-il utile de le préciser, de fragments de bonheur, trop vite envolés. Elle seule savait, sans qu'il ait besoin de le dire, ce qu'il cherchait des yeux, chaque jour. Et, maintenant, son sourire, sa voix, la douceur de sa peau, tout était redevenu poussière et il était seul, et à jamais privé d'amour. Seul avec ses souvenirs.

Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'Hisana était morte. Il cherchait vainement sa sœur, perdu quelque part dans le Rukongai, pour tenir la promesse, la dernière promesse qu'il avait faite avant que la mort ne les sépare.

_Je voulais simplement te dire  
Que ton visage et ton sourire  
Resterons près de moi, sur mon chemin_

Il pose la main sur la pierre tombale. Elle est si froide. Il frissonne et un souvenir lui revient : leur première rencontre. Une ébauche de sourire flotte sur ses lèvres quand elle apparaît devant ses yeux, une fraction de seconde, aussi belle qu'au premier instant. C'était…

_Six ans plus tôt. Des brigands sévissaient et Byakuya rentrait d'une mission sur Terre. Il passait simplement par hasard, il avait emprunté le chemin qui les ferait se croiser, il aurait pu en emprunter un autre, ou arriver plus tôt, plus tard… Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait entendu un cri et s'était précipité au secours de la demoiselle en détresse… _

… _on pourrait voir ça comme ça…_

_si quand il était arrivé, il n'avait pas trouvé les deux agresseurs assommés, au pied d'une souriante jeune femme (1)_

_Te dire que c'était pour de vrai,  
Tout c' qu'on c'est dit, tout c' qu'on a fait  
Qu' c'était pas pour de faux, que c'était bien_

L'évocation de cette première rencontre ramène sur ses lèvres son premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps. En la voyant, en ce premier après-midi, il avait involontairement pensé à sa "onee-san", Shihouin Yoruichi. Il y avait la même fougue en elle. Il était tombé sous son charme, comme ça, simplement… alors que, paradoxalement, il trouvait ce comportement indécent chez Shihouin onee-sama. Réaction typiquement Kuchiki. Il s'était présenté à elle et elle à lui, puis il l'avait invitée.

Son premier mouvement avait été de refuser mais, elle n'avait pas réussi, elle n'avait pas voulu le peiner, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. L'histoire ne dit pas ce qu'il advint des brigands et Bya-sama comme Hisana s'en désintéressaient.

Leurs années de mariages étaient mémorables. Elle, toujours prévenante, gentille, douce et emportée. Quand il avait tord, elle le lui disait, quand elle avait tord… ça n'arrivait jamais. Les Kuchiki s'étaient fortement opposés au mariage mais, Byakuya était le plus têtu de la famille, il avait gagné… en menaçant de partir… menace efficace. Des années de bonheur, jusqu'à ce jour fatal où ils avaient compris qu'elle était malade, et qu'elle allait mourir.

Il avait cherché un remède, même si les dieux de la mort savent qu'il n'y a pas de traitement contre la mort. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se pardonner son échec…

_Faut surtout jamais regretter  
Même si ça fait mal, c'est gagné  
Tous ces moments, tous ces mêmes matins_

Il avait promis de retrouver Rukia, de s'occuper d'elle, il avait presque réussi, sans ce Kurosaki il aurait réussi. C'était pour lui la seule manière de racheter, en partie, son échec. Et il avait failli. A croire qu'il n'était pas bon pour lui d'aimer. Il s'en était ouvert à sa femme, lorsque la sentence de mort était tombée quelques jours plus tôt. Il était prisonnier de ses serments, de son devoir et il ignorait quoi faire, quelle décision prendre. Avant l'exécution il était venu, encore, sur cette tombe froide, à la recherche d'une réponse qu'il n'avait pas trouvé.

Il avait, finalement, décidé de ne pas écouter son cœur. Hisana ne lui pardonnerait pas, mais il refusait de trahir, encore, la confiance des siens. Il voulait montrer l'exemple, qui d'autre le ferait ? Bien sûr il aimait Rukia, mais s'opposer à la décision de la Soul Society ne la sauverait pas, si ce n'est temporairement, et il trahirait sa parole… c'était inacceptable.

_J'vais pas te dire qu 'faut pas pleurer  
Y'a vraiment pas d' quoi s'en priver  
Et tout c' qu'on n'a pas loupé, le valait bien_

Et l'âme errante était intervenue… encore. Il l'avait défié pour sauver Rukia. Il n'avait aucun intérêt le faire, enfin si, le même qui avait eu pour sauver Hisana des années plus tôt, mais il était loin d'avoir compris ce sentiment. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il voulait simplement être juste ? Quelle importance, puisqu'il commençait lui-même à comprendre la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis quelques semaines, savoir s'il devait la sauver…

- Tu vois, mon amour, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour elle. Elle est entre de bonnes mains avec ce garçon.

Aujourd'hui, il était presque heureux de parler à cette tombe, simplement parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, il avait une, non plusieurs bonnes nouvelles, toutes concernant leur petite sœur. Et même, il venait de réaliser qu'il voulait être un grand frère, qu'elle l'appelle « nii-chan » et pas « ni-sama », il voulait combler la distance qu'il avait instauré entre eux.

_Peut être on se retrouvera  
Peut être que, peut être pas  
Mais sache qu'ici bas, je suis là_

Quand l'épée d'Ichimaru, évitant les organes vitaux, l'avait transpercé, son unique pensée avait été pour la vie de la jeune femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Elle lui semblait soudain fragile, comme une poupée de porcelaine, ou sa femme avant sa mort. Sans la douleur il l'aurait serrée dans ses bras, juste pour entendre son cœur battre. Il avait été terrifié à l'idée de ne pas arriver à temps pour la sauver, de la perdre aussi. Lui qui l'aurait laissé mourir quelques heures plus tôt, voulait maintenant, simplement, la voir vivre et être heureuse.

Maintenant il savait, il comprenait que l'honneur était moins important que la vie, que de faire ce qui était juste. Sa sœur ne devait pas mourir parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'elle était innocente. La tuer parce qu'elle avait sauvé des humains était ridicule. Il avait eu tord, il ne le dirait qu'à Hisana, et il devait maintenant tout faire pour se pardonner lui-même, puisque Rukia ne lui avait rien reproché.

Le soleil se couchait, Byakuya empruntait un nouveau chemin, vers sa petite sœur, maintenant qu'il avait décidé de la protéger. Même si, finalement, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il ne la protègerait pas pour respecter une promesse mais par amour.

_Ça restera comme une lumière  
Qui m' tiendra chaud dans mes hivers  
Un petit feu de toi, qui s'éteint pas_

(1) gomene, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je déteste les jeunes femmes en détresse… (j'ai de gros problèmes avec les princesses aux balcons, j'ai toujours envie de les baffer…)


	4. Les lendemains qui chantent

tempopo : tes compliments m'ont faite rougir, merci beaucoup, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir.

Zorro La Tortue : on monte un club de groupie si tu veux ?

Hotchpotch : tu as raison, mais j'arrive jamais à suivre parfaitement le caractère des personnages... de plus, j'avoue, j'ai voulu éviter de faire dans le "je t'aime, moi non plus" et j'ai donc opté pour un coup de foudre sans aucun rapport avec leurs caractères respectifs. Malgré ça, je suis contente de tes remarques, ça me permet d'avancer et d'essayer de corriger un peu à chaque fois.

Hasuki77 : je crois qu'on est nombreux à en avoir marre des "princesses au balcon" (je crois que c'est dans le DA _El Hazard _que ça m'avait le plus choquée )

Nelja-sama : tu m'as percée à jour. Je crois que pendant une toute petite fraction de seconde j'ai voulu la mort de Rukia que j'aime beaucoup pourtant !! honte

J'aurais mis le temps, certes, mais j'ai des excuses (un peu bidon). Il me reste à vous souhaiter bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

**_Les lendemains qui chantent (Bleach)_**

_Disclaimer : persos à Tite Kubo. Chanson d'Higelin : « le minimum ». Légers spoilers sur les derniers volumes ainsi que aussi sur le tome 13 ou 14 (j'ai pas les tomes sous la main). Pour ceux qui ont vu tous les épisodes de l'anim, pas de problème.  
_

C'était pas une journée à se lever. Ou plutôt, si, mais pas trop vite. Connaissant son capitaine, Renji se doutait que la journée serait longue et ennuyeuse. A moins qu'exceptionnellement, il n'y ait pas un hollow à combattre.

D'un autre côté, s'il voulait avoir une chance, un jour, de le vaincre, il devrait tout de même aller à sa rencontre, et éviter de l'insulter (enfin, ça, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait !)

Mettre un pied sur le sol. Puis le second. S'habiller. Les matins ! C'est chiant. Faudrait pas se lever, ou pas ce coucher. La nuit, ça coupe l'élan.

_Juste quand tu démarre, le minimum  
Juste ce que tu sais faire avant de mettre à pleine gomme_

Bya-sama aussi avait du mal à se lever. Migraine. Non. Une perceuse dans la tête. Durant quelques secondes, il se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, cela lui revint.

Yoruichi-san était passée la veille au soir. Elle lui avait longuement parlé des alankars et, ensuite, elle avait décrété qu'il était maintenant assez grand pour boire un verre avec elle. Après, c'était le flou total, mais il devinait facilement qu'il tenait l'alcool moins bien qu'elle.

Il espérait seulement qu'il n'avait rien fait qui ne collerait pas à sa personnalité d'aristocrate, il avait tout de même une réputation à conserver, même si ces derniers jours avec l'intrusion d'Ichigo (_depuis quand est-ce qu'il l'appelait par son prénom ?_) sa réputation de grand méchant égoïste, insensible et imbu de sa personne avait franchement prit mal.

_Juste ce que tu sais faire, le minimum  
Quand tu démarre juste avec moi,  
Que tu te prépare pour n'importe quoi  
Avant de mettre à pleine gomme  
Juste ce que tu sais faire, le minimum_

Yoruichi était rentrée difficilement dans ses appartements, enfin, ceux prêtés par Soi. Elle régla le problème de cette matinée difficile. Elle ouvrit un œil puis le second. Elle constata que le soleil était levé, il ne devait pas être loin de midi d'ailleurs.

Elle se retourna, dos à la fenêtre. Durant quelques instants, elle joua avec l'idée d'aller hurler dans les oreilles de Bya-kun. Finalement, elle prit la décision la meilleure.

Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit.

_Juste quand tu démarre, le minimum  
Juste ce que tu sais faire,  
Avant de mettre à pleine gomme  
Juste ce que tu sais faire, le minimum_


	5. Pensées d'un traître

**_Pensées d'un traître (Bleach)_**

_Je dois encore répéter ? D'accord : tout à Tite Kubo, sauf mon interprétation (insiste sur ce mot) du regard de Gin sur Rangiku quand il part. Donc attention spoilers sur la série tome … heu 20..La chanson est d'Higelin, intitulée : Ballade pour un matin._

_Petite dédicace pour Nelja-sama, c'est du Gin x Matsu._

* * *

J'aime les histoires courtes, pourtant, celle là dure depuis un bail. Sans le faire exprès je crois que je me suis attaché à quelqu'un… quelle guigne.

Le soleil darde ses premiers rayons lorsque je me lève pour aller traumatiser un peu Kira-kun. C'est tellement facile de manipuler ces enfants, presque trop… Non, quand même pas, quelqu'un pourrait finir par le remarquer. Ça serait d'ailleurs amusant d'étudier les conséquences si nous étions découverts… La tête d'Hitsugaya… quel doux rêve.

En me levant, je jète un dernier regard à Rangiku. C'est vrai qu'elle me manquera quand nous serons partis. En plus, elle va m'en vouloir. Ma main s'attarde une seconde, j'ai tant envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, de l'embrasser… mais je préfère attendre encore un peu, j'ai tout mon temps, du moins toute la journée.

_Dès que le jour se lève  
J'aime à me balader dehors  
Après avoir posé sur tes lèvres  
Un baiser alors que tu rêvais encore_

Bien entendu, à mon arrivée Izuru dors à son poste. Ça fait deux jours qu'il veille à cause de moi. Il doit faire en sorte que les maléfices errants soient la seule préoccupation de la Soul Society, comme s'il y pouvait réellement quelque chose ! C'est un bon second, moins plaisant que Rangiku mais je ne pourrais jamais la manipuler comme lui, elle comprendrait tout de suite. Je réveille Izuru, doucement, mais il sursaute tout de même ; conscient de sa faute. Il me regarde, désolé, mais je l'empêche de s'excuser, je n'en ai pas envie… pas maintenant en tout cas.

Il me fait un rapport rapide et je veux l'envoyer à Aizen, mais je me retiens. Sosûke est parfois effrayant et je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'il abîme mon Kira, je préfère le faire. Lui, il a Hinamori, et, après tout, c'est lui qui a choisi. Je continue de sourire en me glissant dans l'ancienne salle du conseil, jonchée de cadavres. La mort ne me dérange pas, ce serait le comble pour un dieu de la mort et le sang… bah, je ne le vois même plus.

Le temps pour moi de dire à mon ancien capitaine que tout va bien, que sa chère Hinamori-kun réagit comme prévu, qu'elle va se battre pour le venger et que cela les occupera bien jusqu'à la mort de Rukia. Alors, il sera trop tard pour les arrêter. Aizen… si tu savais ce que je sais… mais tu n'as pas vu les âmes errantes, tu ne sais pas à quel point elles sont dangereuses pour nous, et ce n'est pas moi qui te le dirais.

_La journée arrive  
Avec ses soucis  
Mais moi je m'en balance  
Et j'vais r'tourner dans mon lit_

Il parle encore un peu de son plan puis me laisse partir. Mon excursion a duré une vingtaine de minutes, heureusement Rangiku dort encore à mon retour. Je la regarde, allongée, paisible dans notre lit. Si belle, innocente malgré son affection pour moi. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris ce qu'elle pouvait voir en moi d'aimable, en tout cas pour elle…

Elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi je suis mêlé à tout ça, mais elle acceptera, elle accepte toujours. Elle me combattra, elle me combat toujours. Je l'aime, un peu, à cause de son intégrité, de sa gentillesse. Il y a longtemps, j'ai voulu simplement la séduire parce qu'elle était superbe et que j'aime ce qui est beau. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis séduit, mais je ne regrette rien… il n'y a rien à regretter.

Cette fois-ci, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, puis je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle est si fragile quand elle dort. Finalement, je décide de prolonger la matinée, encore un peu. De toutes manières, nous partons demain, autant en profiter… demain elle risque de ne plus me faire confiance, de ne plus m'aimer.

Je me glisse à ses côtés. Juste un moment, juste… juste de le temps de l'aimer avant de la trahir…

_Dès que le jour se lève  
J'aime à me balader dehors  
Après avoir posé sur tes lèvres  
Un baiser alors que tu rêvais encore_


	6. Candy a les cheveux roses

Alors, là, pas taper, par pitié... j'ai eu un moment de "délire" cet aprem (faut que je change la musique de mon lecteur mp3 moi) qui a donné ça. Bien entendu, cette histoire ne colle pas du tout aux personnages, mais bon, y a des associations d'idées bizarres parfois...

Encore milles pardons d'oser ceci...

* * *

_**Candy a les cheveux roses (Bleach)**_

La vie n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec elle. Elle avait vécu durant des années dans l'un des pires quartiers du Rukongai, le quartier populaire de la Soul Society, et ce fut éprouvant. Partout où elle regardait, il y avait du sang, et encore du sang. Elle n'était qu'un bébé, si faible, perdue au milieu d'êtres cruels, mauvais, qui ne pourraient jamais rien lui apporter.

Elle était une enfant 'sans nom', une des nombreuses créatures qui peuple les quartiers populaires, qui cherchait à survivre. Et pourtant, elle avait un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie les plus endurcis, une foi en la vie incroyable, une joie que l'on aurait pu, non dû lui envier.

Elle connaissait les larmes, la souffrance, la douleur, le mal sous toutes ses formes et elle avait vu le pire des hommes, à défaut du meilleur. Elle savait que le rukongai était cruel pour les âmes des défunts qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de débarquer dans un quartier riche et que c'était la "loi de la jungle" qui avait court.

Que dire de cette enfant ? Qu'elle était une adorable bouffée d'oxygène qui cherchait, pas l'amour, juste un ami, quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait se sentir heureuse, peut-être même protégée, en tout cas, libre.

Yachiru, c'est le nom qu'elle aura un jour, s'obstinait à sourire, malgré la difficulté, toujours croissante, pour vivre dans son monde, malgré la méchanceté de ceux qui l'entouraient.

_Candy, Candy, une jolie petite fille aux yeux clairs  
Candy, Candy, une frimousse qu'un grand sourire éclaire  
Candy, Candy, une amie qu'on aime à retrouver  
Dans son pays, le pays de Candy_

Vous a-t-on déjà parlé du prince charmant ? Celui qui hante les rêves ? Peut-être, sait-on jamais, les mythes ont la peau dure. Un autre 'sans nom', qui vivait dans un quartier voisin de celui de la petite fille, lui n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'un prince, charmant ou pas, ni des fées, ni des berceaux enchantés.

Comme la petite fille, il n'avait vécu que dans le sang et la douleur, et il ne devait de vivre que parce qu'il était fort, très fort, plus fort que ces hommes qui essayaient régulièrement de tuer et dont il se débarrassait. Il n'était pas un cavalier qui apparaîtrait sur son cheval blanc pour sauver quiconque, il était un homme de combat, de violence.

Lui aussi savait que leur monde était cruel, et qu'il fallait lutter pour survivre et même, tout simplement, pour obtenir un nom, et pour faire connaître son nom.

Il va sans dire que jamais au grand jamais il ne s'attacherait à quelqu'un et surtout pas à une petite fille, douce (façon de parler), souriante et délurée. Jamais il ne l'épargnerait même si elle était une innocente enfant, même si elle était un monstre. Il ne serait donc jamais un prince, un sauveur, un homme gentil, doux, avenant.

_Avec elle, on attend le soir  
Quand la nuit se fait câline  
Pour avoir la chance de voir  
Le gentil Prince des Collines_

Jamais ? Et pourtant… il ignorait que quelque part, une petite fille connaissait la même histoire que lui, la même faim.

Elle était seule, perdue au milieu des cadavres de ceux qu'elle connaissait, à défaut de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle n'avait jamais été aimé, comment aurait-elle alors pu partager un sentiment qui lui était inconnu ? Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était la mort et la désolation, et du rouge, le rouge du sang versé. Et malgré cela, elle souriait, confiante. Elle n'avait pas peur, ce n'est pas qu'elle refusait la peur, simplement elle n'existait pas.

Le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils s'étaient liés, par leur désir de vivre, leur goût pour les combats. Il était comme une île dans la tristesse et, au-delà de tout, ils se nommaient l'un l'autre. Il l'avait appelée Yachiru, et, quand elle l'appelait, "Ken-chan", son nom avait une consonance particulière, sans peur, sans douleur, et avec beaucoup d'amour.

_Candy, Candy, tu as tant de soleil dans les yeux  
Candy, Candy, qu'il éclaire tous tes jours malheureux  
Candy, Candy, tes soupirs et tes éclats de rire  
Donnent la vie au pays de Candy_

Il était là, à ses côtés. Il ignorait aussi ce que pouvait être la peur. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il avait pu si facilement se débarrasser du précédent capitaine de la 11ème compagnie, parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas qu'il risquait mourir. Pour lui, ce combat, c'était une manière d'affirmer qu'il vivait et qu'il était le plus fort, pas besoin d'un ban-kaï pour cela, pas même besoin de nommer son épée, il gagnait, parce qu'il était fort.

Quand Kenpachi avait cherché qui pourrait être son second, il n'avait pas mis plus de deux secondes à trouver la réponse. En effet, il lui avait juste fallu se retourner pour constater que son ange rose avait abattu le second de la 11ème compagnie, donc, ce poste lui revenait à elle, de plein droit. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une personne à l'apparence si frêle était aussi une des créatures les plus puissantes de la soul society, et pourtant, c'était une réalité.

Quand il avait abattu le précédent 11ème capitaine, elle avait immédiatement compris que pour le suivre elle devait faire la même chose. Le pauvre homme n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il s'était écroulé, mort, à ses pieds. Maintenant, personne ne la séparerait du capitaine Kenpachi, l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie, une seconde fois dans ce monde si cruel.

Quand parfois la vie n'est pas tendre  
Une larme vient couler  
Mais tu sais qu'il suffit d'attendre  
Et tout finit par s'arranger

Les années, les décennies, avaient passé et Kenpachi avait cessé de s'amuser, il s'ennuyait même la plupart du temps, il n'avait plus d'adversaire à sa hauteur, sauf peut-être les capitaines qui refusaient de l'affronter, prétendant ne pas voir l'intérêt de ce genre de combats. Il y avait aussi ses lieutenants, mais ils n'étaient pas encore à la hauteur. Donc, il s'ennuyait. Il aurait bien affronté Yachiru, mais elle était comme sa fille, et puis, elle était plus faible que lui.

Elle remarquait bien qu'il s'ennuyait ferme mais elle ne trouvait rien à faire pour le dérider, pour l'amuser. Ils sortaient plus souvent que les autres affronter les hollows, mais aucun n'était réellement une menace pour leur groupe, ils étaient même assez facile à vaincre, la plupart du temps ils s'effondraient en quelques minutes. De toutes manières, il n'arrivait plus jamais rien de surprenant.

Un jour, une rumeur couru comme quoi un des membres de la treizième compagnie était parti sur terre pour une mission et avait réussi à se faire voler ses pouvoirs par un humain, un simple humain. Cette histoire amusa Ken-chan quelques minutes mais, Rukia était faible, beaucoup plus faible que son frère, l'humain n'était peut-être pas si puissant que cela alors…

_Un beau jour enfin tu auras  
Toute une vie de bonheur  
Mais tu sais bien que tu seras  
À jamais dans notre cœur_

Et le miracle s'était produit. Une personne était venue à la Soul Society et elle était très puissante, assez en tout cas pour distraire le Prince des Collines. Et c'était arrivé, un combat où Ken-chan pouvait utiliser tous ses pouvoirs sans voir son adversaire casser comme du verre, sans qu'il disparaisse brusquement.

Elle assistait au combat quand un simple soldat vint l'interrompre, mieux, il voulait parler à Kenpachi, non mais quel culot. Il se passerait des semaines avant qu'il ose de nouveau sortir, ça lui apprendrait ! Ken-chan s'était alors soudainement effondré. Durant une fraction de seconde elle avait craint le pire mais, finalement, il était solide, ce n'était pas quelques menues blessures qui l'abattrait.

Elle récupéra tout de même son capitaine et regarda l'intrus. Il s'en sortirait, et, de ce fait, il pourrait de nouveau jouer avec Ken-chan, c'était une excellente nouvelle ! Enfin quelqu'un de fort, de très fort, capable de résister au combat. Enfin un jouet qui ne casserait pas.

Elle s'éloigna en sifflotant, heureuse, parce que son prince était heureux et qu'ils étaient tous deux enfin, dans un pays qui les acceptait, où leur force était reconnue et où ils pouvaient être ce qu'ils étaient, naturellement, sans jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre, sans se cacher, et, par dessus tout, où plein de monde connaissait leurs noms : Zaraki Kenpachi et Kusajishi Yachiru.

_Candy, Candy, tu resteras toujours notre amie  
Candy, Candy, nous rêveront toute notre vie  
Jolie Candy d'avoir un jour, la chance nous aussi  
De découvrir, le pays de Candy_

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, ou détesté, ou simplement pour dire coucou, il y a le petit bouton bleu... 


End file.
